


He lived long and prospered

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elegy, for Leonard Nimoy, our honorary grandpa. We miss you. LLAP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He lived long and prospered

Friday after lunch  
That was the time when   
My world shattered.   
The news struck me like a lightening,  
Fast, hard, and cruel.  
I was so unprepared.

How pathetic I was,  
To cry over a man I had only seen on TV.  
Yet how deeply I felt,  
For all he represented was lost.

I had to calm down  
But I wouldn't.  
I had to get up  
But I couldn't.  
Because the hollow ache in my body  
Was consuming my every essence. 

Time was meaningless,  
Space was no longer there.  
I was still processing this news  
And I didn't know what to do.

But then,   
"He is really not dead   
as long as we remember him."  
"Let's celebrate his life."  
" Loss of life is to be mourned,   
but only if the life was wasted."

He was an actor, a poet, a photographer and more.  
He inspired me to be better,  
He saved me from my darkest thoughts.  
And I will carry on his legacy,  
As long as I'm alive.

For everything he represented  
Is never lost.


End file.
